The Moment I Saw You Cry
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: When Kaiba finds Jounouchi in the park, he realizes just what nature can do. "That's the thing about rain. If you know how to cry properly, no one knows you're crying in the rain."


**_The Moment I Saw You Cry _**

_**By Hideki LaShae **_

It all started not too long ago… three weeks to be exact. That was the day he didn't show up to school. Normally, he might be late, but he always arrived, until that day. I thought nothing of it at the time. He wasn't my friend at all any way. I left school angry that day. We always used to fight before I left for work, and that would put me in the right mind to go and face all those idiots and morons at my company. Without our ritualistic argument, I was fit to kill someone.

I went to work right after school and suffered through a two-hour meeting that left my company short by a dozen employees after I fired them during the meeting. I swore at my secretary as I passed her and I left the building. I needed to get away from it all. I turned my cell phone to vibrate and stuck it in my jacket pocket where it wouldn't bother me. Then I headed for Domino City Park, the one place where I felt I might be able to relax.

**_ I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon…_**

I was just strolling down the path in the early evening light. Then my eyes caught a familiar glimpse of gold, and I looked towards it. There he was… the person who had made my day so miserable without even trying.

Katsuya Jounouchi sat on a park bench all by his self staring up at the dark gray sky.

It looked to me as if he was just waiting for the clouds to open up and pour their rain down upon him. I smirked as I walked towards him. He might have ruined my day so far, but a fight with him now would ensure that I didn't have a terrible evening. I stopped just two feet in front of him, and he didn't even bother to look at me. He just kept staring up at the sky. "Waiting for your master like the good dog you are, mutt?"

Jounouchi's brown, puppy-dog eyes lowered from the sky to catch my own icy blue eyes in a lingering gaze. Our eyes remained locked, and we stared, glared, at each other.

**_It lasted forever  
And ended so soon…_**

Jounouchi's eyes looked so sad. He was trying to hide his pain behind a mask of anger, but I could see it clearly. Something was tearing his heart in two. "Go fuck yourself, Kaiba!"

"I could have anybody in the world to fuck, and you think I would go fuck myself?" I ask. My eyes narrowed as my glare intensified.

"You ass… You think you're so big and so bad! You think that anybody would willingly jump into your bed at a moment's notice; well I have news for you, Kaiba! There are people who you could never get to fuck you!" growled Jounouchi, "And I happen to be one of them! So leave me alone, you fucking asshole!" He leaned back on the park bench and raised his eyes once more to the sky.

In a moment of anger, I grabbed his shirt and yanked him up from the bench. "How dare you, you filthy mutt! What is your fucking problem today? Did your master leave you here and tell you not to move until he returned? Is that why you weren't in school this morning?"

Jounouchi swung his fist at me, and I grabbed his hand, squeezing it roughly until he whimpered. He shoved me away from him.

I stumbled for a step before I regained my balance. I sneered at his futile attempts. "You are so pathetic, Jounouchi! You can't even defend yourself properly! Much less those stupid friends of yours!"

"Go the fuck away already, moneybags!" exclaimed Jounouchi, "Damn rich snob!" He flopped back down onto the bench and looked at the sky again, with a slightly hopeful look at the clouds as the thunder rumbled.

_** You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky…**_

That's when I saw it, although I didn't understand. I saw the tear roll from his brown eye. My eyes widened. "Are you crying, mutt?"

"Why the hell would I be crying?" snapped Jounouchi as the rain started to fall.

The water came down quickly. It wasn't one of those storms that starts out slowly and then progresses into a downpour. No, this storm started out raining cats and dogs.

I watched the water soaking into Jounouchi's thin layer of clothing, making it stick to his body suggestively. I didn't even feel the coolness of the rain as it soaked me to the bone. I just stood there watching Jounouchi as he tilted his face up for the rain to fall directly onto it.

The water flattened Jounouchi's golden-blond hair to his head. Finally something was able to tame his wild locks.

**_I was changed…_**

That's when it had happened. My eyes scanned his body. My heart raced. I'd never felt this way before. My eyes fell to the one part of his body I had never noticed before and never thought I wanted to notice.

His pants clung to his legs, and his crotch seemed to stand out.

**_In places no one will find…_**

I found myself licking my lips as I looked at his groin. Then I felt my own member quivering in anticipation. "You are pathetic, Jounouchi!"

I turned around quickly in case he happened to try to see how my body was reacting to his attractive, wet body. Since when did I think he was attractive? I walked away. The final words were mine. The rest of my day would run smoothly. I headed back to the office and changed into a dry suit that I kept there for emergencies like this. I didn't give Jounouchi another thought for the rest of the day.

The next day, I sat at my desk waiting for Jounouchi to arrive so I could insult him more. I looked out the window as the bell rang.

The rain from yesterday still fell from the sky although not as heavily as when I had been standing there staring at the blonde boy.

I watched the door for the first two hours of class, but Jounouchi didn't appear. I looked out the window at the rain. I gathered up my supplies and left before the start of third period. No one would have questioned my absence if they knew what was good for them. To this day, I don't know why I left. There was just something calling me… something I didn't understand, nor could I place it. It was a feeling that called me from school that day.

**_All your feelings so deep inside…_**

I climbed into my limo and headed to Domino City Park. This time, I took an umbrella with me, and I went walking through the park towards the bench where I had last saw Jounouchi. I approached the bench and there I saw him.

Jounouchi sat with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head tilted back so that the rain washed down his face. He wore the same clothes as yesterday, and he shivered uncontrollably.

I stepped up beside him. I don't know where it came from, but my voice was gentle when I asked, "What are you still doing here, Jounouchi?"

"Please, leave me alone, Kaiba," said Jounouchi turning his red eyes to me.

I stared into Jounouchi's eyes. Where his eyes should have been white, they were blood red, and I could see how puffy they were. My heart wrenched at the sight before me. He had been crying, probably all night… here in the park, alone.

**_It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes…_**

I moved to sit down beside Jounouchi, covering us both with the umbrella in my hand. "Would you like to talk?"

"Why would I want to talk to you? You would just tease me and mock me and do your best to make me feel like the mutt you think I am," said Jounouchi.

"Not this time," I said.

Jounouchi's eyes widened as he stared at me.

"If you don't get out of those wet clothes, you are going to freeze to death," I said slowly, "And then who would take care of your sister."

Jounouchi buried his face into his knees.

"Has something happened to your sister?"

Jounouchi nodded while still keeping his face hidden.

"Come with me…" I stood and held out my hand for Jounouchi, and when he didn't move, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the bench.

"Leave me alone! Please! Just leave me alone!" exclaimed Jounouchi.

"You are coming with me and you are going to get a hot shower and some food!" I exclaimed.

"Why do you care?"

"We are both big brothers. If something happened to Mokuba and I couldn't do anything for him…" I grit my teeth together at the mere thought of what I was thinking and saying. I pulled Jounouchi down the path towards my limo. "I would want you to help me! You're the only person who would understand what I was going through, and so you would be the only person who could help me. Now something's happened to your sister. I can relate to that. So I will help you."

Jounouchi ripped his arm away from my hand and stood on the path staring at me in shock.

I turned back to Jounouchi and covered him with the umbrella again.

**_The moment I saw you cry…_**

"She was coming to see me! She was coming to see me!" Jounouchi cried as tears rolled down his cheeks.

I was stunned. I was speechless. What was I supposed to do? Here he was, crying right in front of me. I had never before seen him cry, and something deep inside me told me I never wanted to see it again. I took a deep breath and did the first thing that came to mind. I stepped closer to Jounouchi and pulled him to my chest with one arm.

**_The moment that I saw you cry…_**

Jounouchi bawled into my chest, soaking my shirt, but I didn't care at all. I was just glad that I could be there for him.

We stood there for a long time with him sobbing into my chest before he finally gained some sense of control and looked at me sheepishly.

"Are you ready to go get warm now?" I asked.

Jounouchi nodded.

I led Jounouchi to my limo, and he climbed in first. I got in beside him after closing my umbrella. I remained silent, waiting to see if he wanted to talk about it.

"She was coming to see me…" Jounouchi wiped his eyes. "She… she…"

I slid closer to Jounouchi and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "What?"

"She was on the train… the train that derailed…"

"Oh, Gods!" My eyes widened. "Is she…?"

"Coma…" Jounouchi turned towards me and buried his face into my shoulder as he continued to cry.

I wrapped my other arm around him and held him tightly to my chest as he cried. "Is she alive? Is she okay?"

Jounouchi shrugged.

"Where is she? Is she in Domino's hospital?" I asked. I felt his wet head nod against me. "We'll go visit her later… after you warm up and eat."

"Thank you," whispered Jounouchi.

The limo pulled up to my mansion, and I guided Jounouchi inside. I escorted him upstairs to my room and opened the bathroom door for him. "There's a bathrobe inside you can wear after your bath. I'll bring some hot food up for you. Leave your clothes out here, and I will have them dried for you."

Jounouchi nodded as he headed into the bathroom. He stopped before he closed the door and turned to look at me. He took a deep breath. Then he wiped his eyes and smiled at me, a small simple smile.

I smiled at Jounouchi.

"Sometimes with the way you act, I forget that you're a big brother too and that Mokuba means just as much to you as Shizuka means to me," said Jounouchi, "So… thanks, Kaiba, for lending me a shoulder to cry on."

"Anytime, Jounouchi… and you are free to call me Seto, you know."

Jounouchi leaned against the doorframe and blushed slightly. "Thanks… Seto."

"Now get into the bathtub before I strip you down myself and force you into the water!" I exclaimed with a smirk. I heard an 'eep' emit from the blonde's throat as he ducked into the bathroom and closed the door quickly.

I headed down to the kitchen to make some hot chicken soup and hot sandwiches to eat after Jounouchi climbed from the bath.

**_It was late in September…_**

I let the soup cook and the sandwiches grill in the oven, and I headed back upstairs. I looked around my bedroom for the soaking wet clothing Jounouchi had been wearing. I frowned when I didn't see them. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Jounouchi? I thought I told you to leave your clothes out here!"

"Achoo! Sorry, Seto… I forgot."

"Can I come in then?"

After a long moment of silence Jounouchi spoke again, "Okay, come on in."

I walked into the bathroom and headed straight for the medicine cabinet over the sink, stepping over the pile of wet clothes as I went. I glanced at the bathtub to see Jounouchi slumping down so that the water and the bubbles from the foaming bath solution completely covered his body. "That water had better be hot."

"It is," said Jounouchi blushing. He sneezed again.

I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills. I removed two of the pills from the bottle before putting it back away. I filled the glass beside the sink with water and walked over to the bathtub, sitting down on the edge of it once I reached it. "Here," I said offering the medicine to Jounouchi, "This medicine will help you get over that cold you're getting from trying to drown yourself last night."

**_And I've seen you before…_**

Jounouchi sat up straighter and reached for the glass with a hand covered in bubbles.

"Just open your mouth. If you try to do it this way, you'll eat all your bubbles," I said blushing slightly.

Jounouchi chuckled. "I didn't know you could make a joke."

"Only around certain people." I smirked.

Jounouchi opened his mouth.

**_You were always the cold one…_**

I placed the pills as far back on his tongue as I could and helped him drink the water.

Jounouchi smiled and blushed a bright red. "Thank you, Seto."

"You're welcome, Jounouchi."

"You are free to call me Katsuya, you know…"

I smiled as I stood up. "All right, Katsuya."

Jounouchi grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

I shouted as I fell into the bathtub on top of the blonde boy. "Katsuya! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

**_But I was never that sure…_**

"Testing to see if you really are the cold-hearted bastard I've always known you to be," said Jounouchi wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly.

My heart started pounding, and my face flushed a brilliant red. "Um… Katsuya, are you naked in here?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Um…"

"I'm sorry… I've gotten your clothes wet, but at least you know that I'm taking a hot bath like you said," whispered Jounouchi into my ear.

My body shuddered at the simple pleasure coursing through it caused by that single breath of air touching my ear. I scrambled out of the bathtub. "I should take your clothes down to dry and check on lunch!"

"No cook today?" asked Jounouchi smiling.

"She only works for breakfast and dinner during weekdays. She's probably shopping now or out with her family," I said gathering up all the wet clothes from the floor. I glanced at the mirror on my way out and saw how red my face was. I looked like a tomato for crying out loud. I hurried downstairs and threw all of Jounouchi's clothing into the washing machine. I pulled off my wet clothes and tossed them into the washing machine as well. I grabbed a pair of dry pants that had been hanging in the laundry room waiting for the maid to take them up to my room, and I pull them up my legs. I started the washing machine and hurried into the kitchen to check on lunch.

I made up two bowls of the steaming hot soup and poured the remainder into a soup server to keep warm. I pulled the nicely toasted sandwiches from the oven and slid them onto plates using a metal spatula. I poured up two glasses of orange juice and set the bottle on the serving tray. I moved everything onto the tray and made sure to grab several napkins and silverware before placing the serving tray onto a rolling cart. I took the cart into the small service elevator and rode up to the second floor where my room is located. I pushed the cart into my room. "Hey, Katsuya! Lunch is ready!"

I walked over to my dresser and opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of underwear and a long sleeved sweater. I glanced at the bathroom door to make sure Jounouchi wasn't coming out just yet, but just to be sure I stood facing the windows as I pulled off my pants and pulled on my boxers before returning the black pants to my legs. I stared out the window at the dark gray sky.

**_You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky…_**

I didn't hear the door to the bathroom open as I was doing up the zipper and button on my pants.

Jounouchi gasped behind me. "So that's why you always wear long sleeved shirts!"

I spun around to face Jounouchi and glared at him.

"Where did you get those scars?" asked Jounouchi pulling the white, fluffy bathrobe further around himself.

I grabbed my navy blue sweater and pulled it over my head and down my torso. "It's in the past. It doesn't matter now!"

Jounouchi looked down at the floor. "Were you… abused… when you were younger?"

**_I was changed…_**

"What the hell do you know about it?" I snapped.

Jounouchi's robe slowly slid down his torso to reveal several scars on his chest, only a few of which have faded. He stopped his robe once it was gathered around his waist to hide his lower body. "I know a few things about abuse."

It was my turn to gasp, and I quickly stepped up to Jounouchi to examine his scars and wounds closely. "Who? Your father?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Your father?"

"Adopted." I touched Jounouchi's slightly tanned skin as I pulled the robe back up to cover him. I swallowed hard as I looked at him. The thought of kissing him crossed my mind at least a hundred times as I stared into his eyes. My cheeks turned red. "You should eat."

Jounouchi nodded.

"After lunch, I'll get you some clothes so that we can go visit your sister. Your clothes won't be ready for awhile," I said turning away from Jounouchi and guiding him towards the tray with our soup and sandwiches.

Jounouchi sniffled and sat down on the edge of my bed after grabbing a bowl of soup. He closed his eyes as he started to drink the hot liquid in small sips. "Mmm… this is delicious!"

I blushed as I took my own bowl of soup and sat down on the bed to eat it. "Good. I'm glad you like it."

Jounouchi looked around the lavishly decorated room as he finished his bowl of soul and grabbed his sandwich. "Is this your room, Seto?"

**_In places no one will find…_**

"Yes. Mokuba's room is right across the hall from mine," I said in between bites of soup.

Jounouchi finished eating his sandwich and rubbed his stomach. He blushed as he asked, "Is there any more?"

"There's more soup in the dish." I finished drinking my soup and set my bowl down.

Jounouchi served himself another bowl of soup.

"Were you in the park crying all night?"

Jounouchi nodded his head. "That's the thing about rain. If you know how to cry properly, no one knows you're crying in the rain. This food is the best I've had all year! Thank you, Seto!"

"Don't mention it, Katsuya," I said, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Um… three days ago. It was my punishment for coming home from school late. No dinner or breakfast for a week, and I didn't have any money for lunch." Jounouchi shook his head. "I could have bummed food off my friends, but they eat so little usually that I didn't want them to waste any of it on me."

"You could have spoken to me, Katsuya…"

"I didn't know that then, Seto…"

"Anytime you need help… I'll provide it," I said. I finished my sandwich while Jounouchi finished his second bowl of soup. "If you want the rest of the soup, you can have it."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Jounouchi happily as he poured up the last of the soup into his bowl and began to drink it. He sighed contentedly after emptying the bowl. He grabbed his glass of orange juice and passed mine to me.

"To Shizuka's health," I said holding the glass up in a toast.

**_All your feelings so deep inside…_**

"And to her quick recovery," said Jounouchi clinking his glass against mine.

We drained our glasses and then the bottle of juice.

"Now… let's go visit Shizuka… please," said Jounouchi looking at me desperately.

I nodded my head and got some clothes for Jounouchi to wear.

Not long later, I took Jounouchi to the hospital where Shizuka was lying in a coma.

Jounouchi took Shizuka's hand and sat down beside her. Tears started to fall from his eyes once again.

I stood behind Jounouchi and placed my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Jounouchi turned his head to look into my eyes.

We gazed into each other's eyes for a long time as I wiped the tears from the beautiful honey eyes.

**_It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes…_**

Jounouchi smiled at me. He slowly turned back to Shizuka. "Hey, little sis. You've got to wake up. There's something I need to tell you."

I pulled up a chair and sat down beside Jounouchi keeping my hand resting on his arm as I fell asleep beside him. I woke up later to find the blonde clutching his sister and sobbing uncontrollably. I jumped to my feet. "Did she die?"

"I'm not dead!" came Shizuka's muffled voice.

I smiled. "She's awake!"

"She's awake! She's awake! She's awake!" Jounouchi nodded as he pulled away from Shizuka to let her breathe freely. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He spun towards me and flung his arms around my neck, nearly choking me in his grip as he buried his face into my shoulder. "She's awake, Seto! She's awake!"

"I'm glad, Katsuya! I'm glad she's awake, puppy!"

Jounouchi pushed me away with a mock glare. "I'm so happy, I'm even going to ignore the dog comment!"

**_The moment I saw you cry…_**

I chuckled as Jounouchi turned back towards Shizuka, a wave of happy tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Are you okay, Shizuka?" asked Jounouchi.

"Well… there's some pain, but I feel better just seeing you!" exclaimed Shizuka.

"I'll go get the doctor!" exclaimed Jounouchi racing out of the room quickly.

I glanced at the door. Then a thought occurred to me as a longing feeling crept into my heart. I turned towards Shizuka. "Hello, Shizuka. I'm Seto Kaiba. We met at Battle City."

"I remember you, Kaiba," said Shizuka nodding her head, "I thought you and Katsu hated each other. What are you doing here with him?"

"I'm discovering that I don't hate him nearly as much as I think I do." I stepped closer and lent over her bed. I whispered, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Shizuka nodded. "I won't tell a soul."

"I think I'm falling in love with your brother," I whispered.

Shizuka smiled happily. "It's about time!"

I turned to look at the door just as it opened. I barely heard the whisper coming from the bed.

"You had better treat my brother right. He's only had one boyfriend before, and it would be far too easy for you to take advantage of him. If you do, I will hunt you down and kill you," whispered Shizuka.

Jounouchi lead the doctor and a nurse into the room.

"I'm afraid you two will have to leave while we examine Miss Jounouchi," said the doctor.

"But…" Jounouchi's face fell and creased with worry.

"We'll be just outside." I grabbed Jounouchi's hand and pulled him from the room.

**_And I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away…_**

"I can't help but worry about her still," said Jounouchi as I pulled him into my embrace.

"She'll be fine now. She's as strong as you are," I said holding him tighter.

"Admit it… if Mokuba was the one in there, they wouldn't have chased you out!" exclaimed Jounouchi smiling.

**_Cuz I wanted to know you…_**

"That's why you would have been there to drag me out," I said, "Don't worry. She's fine. She will be fine." I pulled Jounouchi over to a chair sitting in the hallway, but there was only one so I sat down and pulled him into my lap.

Jounouchi blushed and cuddled up to me.

**_I wanted to make your everything, all right…_**

"Everything will be okay, Katsuya. I'll do whatever I have to do to ensure that," I said holding him possessively. I glared at an orderly that looked at us in passing.

"Thank you, Seto… I feel so much better just having you here," said Jounouchi. He yawned.

"If you need to… get some sleep. I can wake you after the doctor is finished with Shizuka," I said caressing his blond hair.

"I don't want to sleep… not until I know she's going to be okay," mumbled Jounouchi burying his face in my neck, "You smell nice. What is that?"

"Huh?"

"Your cologne?"

"Halston Z-14."

"I like it. It smells good on you," mumbled Jounouchi inhaling deeply.

I caressed Jounouchi's back gently.

He moaned pleasurably before I felt his breathing even out.

It was over a half hour later that the doctor emerged from Shizuka's room. He walked up to us.

I shook Jounouchi to wake him.

Jounouchi lifted his head from my shoulder groggily and looked at the doctor. His eyes widened as he bolted to his feet. "How's my sister, Shizuka?"

"She is going to be just fine. We just need to keep her here for a few days while she recovers from the accident," said the doctor smiling.

"Thank gods!" Jounouchi breathed a sigh of relief.

"You should go home and get some rest. Your sister is sleeping now. Visiting hours tonight are from six to nine," said the doctor, "You're welcome to come back then."

"Thank you, doctor," I said, "We'll do that." I stood up and took Jounouchi's hand. "Come on, Katsuya. Shizuka needs to rest."

Jounouchi nodded and allowed me to pull him away from the doctor and into the limo. He straddled my waist as soon as the limo door was closed, and he looked into my eyes.

I started breathing heavier, each breath becoming more erratic than the previous. I stared into his honey brown eyes.

The limo started moving, taking us back to the mansion upon my request.

Jounouchi wrapped his arms around my neck and stared into my blue eyes. He smirked as I squirmed under his intense gaze.

"Katsuya? What are you doing?" I panted as his fingertips from one hand started to intertwine themselves in my brown hair while his other hand made quick work of finding the sensitive points on my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist and ran my fingers up his spine.

"Have you ever wanted something you knew you couldn't have?" asked Jounouchi smiling at me.

"What do you want? I'll get it for you?" I promised.

Jounouchi chuckled. "I don't know if you could."

"Let me try…"

**_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find…_**

Jounouchi smirked before placing his mouth up against mine in a simple, closed mouth kiss. He pulled away all too quickly and blushed deeply. He started to pull his entire body away from mine. "I'm sorry, Seto!"

"Oh, no you don't!" I exclaimed holding his waist firmly and pulling him back onto my lap. I smashed our lips together in an uncertain kiss.

"I think I love you," mumbled Jounouchi into my ear after our kiss.

"I think I love you, Katsuya. I want to love you."

Jounouchi pressed his lips to mine again in several short bite-like kisses.

I clenched my eyes tightly closed. "I've never…"

"Let me lead in this dance," whispered Jounouchi.

"There's no music…" I shook my head.

"We don't need it." Jounouchi started to kiss my neck.

I tilted my head back and gripped Jounouchi's hips. "Katsuya!"

Jounouchi continued to kiss my neck, thankful for the extra room I just provided him with. "Don't get too enthusiastic, Seto. I'll need to sleep before we can go too far."

"Don't tease me," I whispered.

"I'm not teasing… I'm just giving you an appetizer," whispered Jounouchi as the limo pulled up the long driveway of my mansion. He pulled away from me blushing.

"When do I get to the main course?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Later!" Jounouchi opened the door and climbed out.

I hurried after him. "What do you mean… later?"

"Exactly that… later!" exclaimed Jounouchi running inside. He went into the living room and fell down upon the couch.

I found him there five minutes later, fast asleep. I sat down and watched him for a while before I went to my office to work.

That all happened three weeks ago. A few days after, Shizuka had been released from the hospital and she was spending her time with Jounouchi, who had adopted my living room as the new bedroom in his home away from home. Not that I'm upset about having him around so much, and Mokuba does really appreciate having Shizuka and Jounouchi over to play with him. It's been three weeks and I still haven't found out when 'later' is. I've kissed Jounouchi since that day. I actually feel much more confident about kissing him now, and he still continues to tease me with his damn 'appetizers'! I think he's trying to get me to beg. Well… it won't happen!

Right now, it's late afternoon and I'm working in my home office. Actually, I'm spending more time wondering why Mokuba hasn't come home yet from the arcade where he was going to be hanging out with Jounouchi, Shizuka, and the rest of their friends. I told Jounouchi a thousand times that Mokuba had to be home in time for dinner… the dinner I ate alone tonight because neither one had bothered to show up. And I'm getting worried.

The phone on my desk rings.

I snatch up the receiver and place it to my ear. "Kaiba."

A familiar voice tells me to come to the hospital right away.

I drop the phone. "Mokuba…?"

**_In places no one will find…_**

I run from my office, not even bothering to place the phone back on the hook. I have to get to the hospital. I have to get to Mokuba. I have my limo driver go above the speed limit. I have to get to Mokuba. I jump out of the limo before it has even come to a complete stop. I stumble as I run towards the emergency room. I have to get to Mokuba. I burst through the doors.

"Seto!"

I look to the source of the voice, and my eyes widen. "Mokuba?"

The raven-haired boy nods his head. He wipes his eyes.

I run over to Mokuba and kneel in front of him. "Are you okay? They told me you were hurt!"

"Not me… They told you I was here. You didn't listen to the rest. Jou's the one who's hurt! He saved me!" exclaims Mokuba as the tears roll down his cheeks again.

I can feel the color draining from my face. "Katsuya's been hurt? What happened?"

"Some crook ran into the arcade. He was trying to hide from the cops, and he wanted to take me hostage. Jou fought with him to try to protect me, and he's been hurt!" exclaims Mokuba through his sobs.

"Has he been shot?" I ask while pulling Mokuba into a comforting embrace.

Mokuba shakes his head. "Knife… chest."

**_All your feelings so deep inside…_**

My heart sinks and I close my eyes. I try to speak to comfort Mokuba, but my words can't even comfort me. How do I expect them to work on my little brother? "Katsuya will be fine, Mokuba. I know he will be."

"Excuse me… are you Seto Kaiba?" asks a timid nurse.

I look up at the woman. "Yes. I'm Seto Kaiba."

"Jounouchi has asked to see you… before…"

I jump to my feet with Mokuba in my arms. "Where is he?"

"He requested to see you alone," says the nurse, "I'll show you the way."

"I'll stay here with Shizuka and the others," says Mokuba squirming out of my arms. He runs over to the couch where Shizuka sits crying on Yugi's shoulder with Anzu rubbing her back and Honda kneeling in front of her.

I turn to the nurse and nod my head. "Let's go."

The nurse starts walking down the pristine white hallways with me just a half step behind her. She stops at a room and opens the door. "He's inside. Please, try not to aggravate him too much. We do like to try to keep the patients remaining calm during times like this. Good day, Mr. Kaiba."

I step through the doorway and close the door behind me. I look at Jounouchi lying in bed with a few various machines hooked to him.

**_It was there that I realized…_**

"Katsuya?" I walk towards his bed.

"Hey, Seto," mumbles Jounouchi as I sit in the chair beside him. He reaches up for me.

I grab his hand quickly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm dying," says Jounouchi opening his eyes to gaze into mine.

**_That forever was in your eyes…_**

"You can't die. I won't let you," I say holding his hand firmer.

"Seto… could you do something for me?" asks Jounouchi.

"Anything at all…"

"Kiss me, please…"

I shift positions and lean over to kiss Jounouchi softly on the lips. A tear escapes my eye and falls onto his cheek. I pull back and look at Jounouchi sadly.

**_The moment I saw you cry…_**

"Mokuba's fine. You don't need to worry about him," says Jounouchi.

"I know. I'm not worried about him right now," I say.

"Then why are you crying?"

I reach up my free hand and wipe away several tears. "I guess…"

**_Moment that I saw you cry…_**

"I'm crying for you."

"There's no need to cry for me. I'll be out of this hospital and as good as new in no time! It's not like I'm dying," says Jounouchi. "I got lucky. The knife missed all vital organs."

"You still worried me." I kiss him again, with more passion this time. "I love you. I am so in love with you, Katsuya! If I lost you, I don't know what I would do! I can't lose you! Tell me… promise me you'll never leave me!"

"You know that is a promise I can't make. One day, hopefully far, far from now, I will die and leave you. I can't promise I'll never leave. I will promise you that I will never want to leave you. I will promise you that I will only leave you because of death. I will promise you that I'll love you for as long as I live," says Jounouchi. He smiles at me. "That's as close as I can get to the promise you requested. As long as we both live, I will not leave you."

I lay my head on Jounouchi's chest and start to sob. "Thank you."

**_I think I saw you cry…_**

Jounouchi runs his hand through my chestnut hair. "I love you, Seto. I love you. Please don't cry. Everything's going to be okay. Please don't cry for me."

I sit up and wipe my eyes. "When you get out of here… we are skipping the appetizer and going straight for the main course."

Jounouchi smiles and blushes. "I'd like that!"


End file.
